ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy and Jerry's Digital Dailies
DVD Summary Sit right down with Jimmy and Jerry Gourd along with Buzz-Saw Louie while they review the scenes from VeggieTales: The Motion Picture, which might not make the final cut. Jimmy: “Okay, alright here we go, uh...this is Jimmy Gourd. Jerry: “And this is Jerry Gourd.” Jimmy: “We're the producers of this movie, and...oh, who's that right there-- oh, yeah, yeah, uh...” Buzz-Saw Louie: “I’m Buzz-Saw Louie, and I'm your editor for this evening, I’ll be running the film for both of you and pushing all of these fancy buttons on my remote control, oh, what does this red 1 do?” Jerry: “Are you sure you know how to edit, Louie? Buzz-Saw Louie: “Editing is what I do.” Jerry: “Oh, that’s good, Louie. Jimmy: “Well, alright, so this is the deal: we’re the producers of the movie, and we come in for what's called The Dailies, where we watch, uh, the shots from the day before...alright, Louie, why don't you go ahead and roll the 1st shot for both of us.” The Clip is rolled: The Veggie Town bus scene from the beginning.) Jerry: “Wasn't this shot just yesterday?” Buzz-Saw Louie is rewinding the clip. Jimmy: “Alright, wait 1 single minute.” Jerry: “What was that? what am I staring at? I don't know what I’m staring at!” Jimmy: “Alright, this is where the Veggie Town bus is traveling down the streets of Veggie Town, but I think...can we freeze frame through that 1? The clip is now rolling at freeze frame motion. Buzz-Saw Louie: “1 freeze frame at a time.” Jimmy: “Over on the edge right there, we’ve got somebody else popping up in there...look, look, wait...go faster, Louie. Buzz-Saw Louie: “I’m going just as fast as I can!” Jimmy: “Alright, stop, look right over there.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “That’s not my entire fault.” Jimmy: “That’s Palmy standing on the hilltop right there. Jerry: “What's he doing back there?” Jimmy: “I don't know, Jerry, I don’t know.” Jerry: “Was he looking for a honey glaze donut?” Jimmy: “I don't know….. oh, you know what it was? he dropped his keys, and he got off the Veggie Town bus to get them, and we rolled back the shot, but he forgot to get back on the Veggie Town bus.” Jerry: “That’s not right, we can’t put that in the movie.” Jimmy: “Alright, we’ve gotta do that 1 all over again…...alright, reshoot—we’re gonna shoot that again, alright, roll the next shot.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Alright, moving up ahead. The next clip is rolled; a rough animation shot of the rabbits and possums close-up, but part of the ground is black, the grass is still greener just as it looks, and a suitcase is flying right throughout the clip. Jerry: “It kind of got a Dustin Hoffman feel to it.” Jimmy: “It sure does.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “What is that?” Jimmy: “Oh, it’s the--oh, I thought that was a prop item, but it’s the suitcase, look at that.” Jerry: What in the world? Jimmy: “It’s the suitcase flying across the screen.” Jerry: “What kind of film is this?!?” Buzz-Saw Louie: “What kind of movie are you making?!?” Jimmy: “Well...we’ve gotta redo that 1 too….what’s with those big black spots? oh, I know what really happened, the field trip bus leaked motor oil, it got all over the handle of the suitcase, and it slipped right outta Palmy's grasp, and it went flying right out 1 of the windows.” Jerry: “But I don’t really think that puts up to the story sequence, it just kinda gets me a bit confused.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “As your editor, I was just cutting the shot outta the film.” The next clip is rolled: Lenny is going downhill……….. Jimmy: “Uh oh, oh yeah, this is exactly where--alright....oh yeah, I remember this, we all had a lot of good laughter over this 1.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “I've heard about this ride in Splash Down Park.” Jimmy: “This is where Larry put on the brakes a bit too fast and Lenny’s seat became disconnected, let’s roll that 1 again, Louie.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Alright, back and forth, here we go.” Jerry: “It looks like footage of him on a water-coaster ride.” Jimmy: “Wow, look at that.” Jerry: “What’s that?” Jimmy: “That's some hilarious stuff right there. Jerry: (rewinding the clip) “I’ll go slower right now, look at this 1.” The clip is now rolling in slow motion. Jimmy: “Yeah right, that’s what really happens when you go downhill and you forget your city bus, I suppose.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Now is he really in the forest or is that some bazaar screen projection? Jimmy: “Actually, he’s in the forest.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “And he's not even wearing his seatbelt!” Jimmy: “Yeah right, we need to get the shot of him going right into the water, that was pretty hilarious, alright, let’s cue up the next shot.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Alright, here we go, next shot coming right up.” The next clip is rolled: 2 rough animation shots of the Super Fun and Excitement Museum parts of the movie: Bob the Tomato's mouth is very large.) Jerry: “That’s just weird and--what the heck?!?” Jimmy: “Look at that mouth.” Jerry: “What’s up with Bob’s mouth?” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Oh, this is gonna be a real good 1, I told him if he had a real large mouth, he would never believe me.” Jerry: “He’s kind of like some largemouth bass or something like that.” Jimmy: “It is, like he just swallowed a ruler or something like that.” Buzz-Saw Louie: (rewinding) “I wanna see that 1 again.” Jimmy: “Wait, stop, park it on frame there, alright, wow, look at that.” The clip is now paused…… Jerry: “He could almost swallow Junior and Laura, you know, with just 2 bites, you can see just like a black room to some other dimension inside his mind.” Jimmy: “Yeah right, that’s just like the wardrobe, he could go right through there and get to Narnia in the 1st place.” Jerry: “That's kind of weird looking.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “That’s just like the stomach of a giant monster.” Jerry: “That could be another movie right there, alright, we’ve got nothing so far.” Jimmy: “Alright, let’s go to the next shot.” The next clip is rolled; 3 rough animation shots involving Gourdon, his eyes popping repeatedly. Buzz-Saw Louie: “Going to the next shot, is this it?” Jimmy: “Whoa, look at those eyes, wow!” Buzz-Saw Louie: “He's hip hop dancing in his eyes.” Jimmy: “His eyeballs are hip hop dancing.” Jerry: “What's the deal with that 1? I don't get it….do we really know how to make movies, actually? ‘cause this isn’t going very well.” Jimmy: “How do eyes do that kind of stuff? I don't understand that.” Jerry: “That’s....you know, I guess it’s some kind of blood pressure thing.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “I'll show it 1 more time, here we go.” Jerry: “Gosh, we’re never gonna get this film done if we keep getting so many technical and biological difficulties.” Jimmy: “That's true, alright, let’s keep going, Louie.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Next shot coming right up.” The next clip is rolled just as Lenny sees everything on display, but instead we see a very large gap from his mouth. Jimmy: “This is it.” Jimmy and Jerry: “Ohhhhhhh! AAAAAH! Buzz-Saw Louie: “I wanna see that 1 again.” Jerry: Aaaahhhh! Buzz-Saw Louie: “Let’s freeze frame this 1.” Jerry: “Oh no, not before bedtime.” Jimmy: “Wow!” Jerry: “That’s freaking me out.” Jimmy: “Look at Lenny.” Jerry: “Holy shrimp boat, was he animated by some Billy and Mandy animator or something? what's that all about?! holy mackerel...there’s a portal to some dimension.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “That looks like a very loud scream.” Jimmy: “Oh, yeah, right.” Jerry: “Alright, Louie, I don’t wanna look at that 1 anymore.” Buzz-Saw Louie: "Going on." The Next clip is rolled: Rough animation shots of Bob, Larry and the gang in the comic book hero's headquarters. Archie's outfit is white with black around it, and Jimmy's right eye pupil is twitching to the other side, as is Palmy's. Jimmy: “Yeah right, let's keep going--oh, look at that!” Buzz-Saw Louie: “It’s a very rich young man.” Jerry: "This is where Archie…." Jimmy: “Oh, wow, look at my right eye!” Buzz-Saw Louie: How do you do that? That is one neat party trick. Jimmy: “Oh, Palmy's doing the exact same thing.” Jerry: “That’s what you get when you shoot on Elvis Presley impersonation week.” Jimmy: “Oh, yeah, that’s right.” Jerry: “And Archie takes everything so literally, he shows up in costume, but look at me, I’m normal. I'm doing my career, I’m not screwing anything up.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “That’s peculiar with Jimmy’s right eye.” Jerry: “Look at you, your eyeballs are slipping right up, and I got an Elvis Presley impersonator.” Jimmy: “I went to the optometrist that afternoon, and, you know, they gave me a bit of eye drops.” Jerry: “They put those eye drops in your eyes?” Jimmy: “Remember when I scratched my right eye during the production?” Jerry: “Oh, yeah, right.” Jimmy: “Yeah right, they gave me some numbing drops and my right eye got a bit lazy there.” Jerry: “Oh, that’s way too bad.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “It’s a good thing you got to keep the outfit for the wardrobe.” Jimmy: “Yeah, right, alright, let’s go, Louie, next sequence, please.” Buzz-Saw Louie: (fast-forwarding through the clip) “Next shot coming right up.” Jerry: “This is...this film's turning into The-” The next clip is rolled, and Larry-Boy is about to go into action. The rough shot shows that his face is invisible, a black line going through and only his eyes and nose are visible on his face. Jimmy: “AAAH! wow, look at that!” Jerry: “What's going on around here?” Jimmy: “Look at Larry-Boy!” Buzz-Saw Louie: “It’s his stunt double, you just used the wrong actor.” Jerry: “Goodness gracious, it’s just like that Jack Black film where he's not actually in the film, ‘cause he's invisible.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “And he still got paid for it!” Jerry: “He still got paid, but...wow... look at that, that’s some crazy freak out, this is turning into like, The Wizard of Oz or something like that.” Jimmy: “Wow, look at that, how's he doing that with that black streak down his face? I wonder if that’s like a Will Smith thing, maybe he spoke to Will about that 1.” Jerry: “Maybe so.” Jimmy: “We’re gonna need to ask him, alright, next shot, Louie.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “I wanna find a shot with me in it.” The next clip is rolled: Buzz-Saw Louie is washing some dishes, and rough animation shows cupcakes flying throughout the tent. Buzz-Saw Louie: “Oh, there I am!” Jimmy: “Whoa, look at that, cupcakes everywhere!” Jerry: “Wow!” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Oh, those were some helium cupcakes, I remember this take.” Jimmy: “Yeah right, helium cupcakes….yeah, ‘cause remember, we had that big wind fan on in there.” Jerry: “They’re so very light.” Jimmy: “Remember that production # we’ve had originally in this scene?” Buzz-Saw Louie: Eat fluffy, not stuffy, eat fluffy, not stuffy.... Jimmy: “And the wind’s blowing through his cap, it’s kinda like that Avril Lavigne feel...yeah right, I think they left the wind fan on, and those cupcakes just went crazy.” Jerry: “Wow, they’ve got the craziness on those cupcakes, which are very incredible.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “We’re lucky that nobody else was injured in that shot.” Jerry: “That’s weird.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “I’ll be moving up to the next 1 now.” Jimmy: “Yeah right, move up, please.” Jerry: “They can go right across my eyes or something like that.” The next clip shows Larry-Boy, Thing-A-Ma-Bob, Ricochet, S-Cape and Vogue speaking with Buzz-Saw Louie. The little chair that Buzz-Saw Louie is supposed to be sitting in is missing from the shot. Buzz-Saw Louie: “Oh, there I am again.” Jimmy: “Oh, look at that 1, he’s riding on his magic cupcake, look at that, that’s uh...we’ve got that 1 from Peter Jackson, it’s like 1 of those hover cupcakes.” Jerry: “Yeah? right?” Jimmy: “Yeah, right.” Jerry: “Holy tuna fish, that's completely crazy.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “And they wouldn’t let me keep it, I wanted it in my house, but they said, No, it belongs to the company, you can’t have this hover-craft.” Jerry: “Whoa... that’s some cupcakes.” Jimmy: “That’s pretty neat.” Jerry: “I’m telling you guys, so we’ve got 10 shots so far, and none of them can go in the movie.” Jimmy: “But we’ve got--our next film could be Louie'' and the Magic Cupcake'', would that be a good idea?” Buzz-Saw Louie: “I think that’ll be a wonderful idea. Jerry: “It sounds a bit too much like The Simpsons to me. Jimmy: A whole new cupcake Jerry: just hold your cake... Buzz-Saw Louie: You guys are making fun of me, I’m going to the next shot!” Jimmy: I wanna be, part of that cupcake... The next clip shows a 3D character turn around, supposedly of Buzz-Saw Louie. The only things visible are his eyes, mouth, and a little white cube. Jimmy and Jerry: “Whoa!” Jerry: “Wow, look at that, what’s that all about?” Jimmy: “Nice looking teeth, Louie.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Thanks, Jimmy.” Jimmy: “Wow, how did you do that? did you take that exact same ointment that Larry-Boy used?” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Actually, it was vanishing cream.” Jerry: “He saw Professor Pommegranite's machine, he got terrified right outta his own wooden skin.” Jimmy: “Whoa.” Jerry: “Yeah, of course, I read about that, you know, when I went to medical school.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Well, my wooden skin was off to the dry cleaners.” Jerry: “But I’ve never actually seen it ‘til now, it’s kinda weird, why does he have a little white cube down on his end?” Jimmy: “What’s that white cube there?” Jerry: “Were you eating ice cubes again?” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Actually, that was a heart valve.” Jimmy: “You got a dice in your knapsack?” Jerry: “Oh, a heart valve.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Yes, but not too many people know much about my surgery very many years ago, I’m doing so much better right now, thanks.” Jerry: “Wow, that's 11 bad shots in a row.” The next clip shows Larry-Boy looking at Buzz-Saw Louie. Buzz-Saw Louie’s eyes and mouth are visible once again.) Jimmy: “Whoa, look at that, that was Louie with his vanishing cream again! Jerry: “Forgot his wooden skin again.” Buzz-Saw Louie: "You see, I tried to show up for work, but they said No, go back home and heal yourself." Jerry: “''Go back home and get yourself dressed up'', I think is what they said before, you can’t come in without your wooden skin on, this is a family movie.” Jimmy: “That’s right, Jerry.” Jerry: “Yeah, but Jack Black, he’s got nothing on this 1.” Jimmy: “No shirt, no wooden skin, no service.” Jerry: “The methods of Jack Black, I think we’ve got at least 5 of them on the big screen right now.” Jimmy: “Yeah right, alright, next uh....next shot, Louie.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Here we go, this is the next shot.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Next shot.” The next clip shows the Cruise Boat, which is completely invisible. Jimmy: “Alright, okay, oh there’s the Larry shot, that's the big rainstorm.” Jerry: “Big eyes, big eyes.” Jimmy and Jerry: “Whoa, oh!” Jimmy: “Hey, what happened to the cruise boat?” Buzz-Saw Louie: “I can’t even see the water!” Jerry: “Wow, that's a brave new universe.” Jimmy: “Wait, go back, holy mackerel.” Jerry: “I’m telling you that much.” Jimmy: “Look at that.” Jerry: “It worked just like magic banishing cream.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “He’s using magic ointment.” Jimmy: “Whoa!” Jerry: “But you know, if the audience has just focused on the entire VeggieTales gang, then maybe they won’t even notice. Jimmy: “Yeah? Buzz: Notice what? Jimmy: “They might not notice that, notice what? there’s nothing else to notice. Jerry: “That’s right, it's just when you’ve got some kind of actor, like you know, Ben Stiller or Johnny Depp, and you've got him with a young woman, you dig the trench, you have the man and the woman walk around in a trench, the guy who's walking out in the rainstorm, and nobody ever notices, all of these cheap stunts in Hollywood, other people don't notice.” Jimmy: “Yeah right, this was my good vibe, my good vibe.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “We can put this off with editing, and I am a skilled editor, I’ll do this for both of you, so nobody would notice.” Jerry: “Alright, I think that actually works.” Jimmy: “Yeah, right.” Jerry: “I think that’s alright.” Jimmy: “Alright.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “1 more time here, real slowly, I’ll make sure that I miss nothing else.” Jimmy: “Okay.” Jerry: “I’m looking real good.” Jimmy: “Alright.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Very good, very good, perfect.” Jimmy: “Not noticing anything...and uh, yeah, right, of course.” Jerry: “I don’t know if they're gonna notice that or not.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Is that right?” Jimmy: “You don’t think so, Jerry?” Jerry: “I think we can pull that 1 off.” Jimmy: “Alright, okay, well, next shot, please.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Alright, next shot coming up.” Jerry: “So that’s...we have 2 shots. (The next shot goes to Professor Pommegranite and his evil machine with some animation error.) Jimmy and Jerry: “Ah, oh!” Jimmy: “Look at those rocket caps!” Jerry: “That's Professor Pommegranite's evil machine, its rocket caps didn’t stay on, you know they used some of that spearmint gum. Jimmy: "Pronton X? oh, no wait, that’s to remove them, maybe-” Jerry: “Maybe it can remove rocket caps.” Jimmy: “Yeah, right, alright, but then it’s-oh wait, and look at that rock over there, it's like half across the city streets, let’s bail out the rock and get this over with.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “I’m beginning to think that my attention knows how long it takes to make these films.” Jimmy: “Alright, let's go to the next shot.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Next shot coming right up.” (The next shot goes to Larry-Boy, who is a finger puppet look alike) Jimmy: “Oh my goodness gracious, look at that!” Jerry: “What’s going on around here?” Jimmy: “Larry-Boy lost his....his helmet mask over this shot.” Jerry: “Do you think they’ll ever notice that?” Buzz-Saw Louie: “I didn’t know it was a Larry-Boy puppet.” Jimmy: “That’s just a little finger puppet. Buzz-Saw Louie: “That's just plain crazy.” Jerry: “The weirdest thing is that the little peas don’t even seem to notice.” Jimmy: “Yeah right, they don’t, they’re just singing away.” Jerry: They act like they don't know about that Buzz-Saw Louie: “They’re very skilled heaven angels.” Jerry: We're hanging out with some stubby bald little we-don't-know-what-it-is, but that's okay, just as long as we get our honey glaze donuts at the end of the shoot, we're cheerful as cats. Jimmy: “That's right.” Jerry: “Very crazy.” Jimmy: “Alright, we gotta do that 1 again.” Jimmy: “Okay, let's go over to the next shot.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Next shot coming right up.” (The next shot goes to Archie working outside in his garden, but with bubbles on his face instead of sweat droppings.) Buzz-Saw Louie: “Oh, look, it’s me again.” Jimmy/Jerry/Buzz-Saw Louie: “Whoa!” Jimmy: “Wow, look at that!” Jerry: “Oh my goodness, this is when Louie-” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Yes, that was me.” Jerry: "I think you had your-was it your bubble blowing machine?" Buzz-Saw Louie: “Yes, it was a practical joke and prank that I played on Archie.” Jerry: “Yeah, right.” Jimmy: “Well you know, the remedy for the vanishing cream trick, uh, kinda had some crazy side effects.” Jerry: (Laughs A Bit) Buzz-Saw Louie: “Those are invisible warts.” Jerry: “Or something or maybe he's just popping all over the place.” Jimmy: “That’s very disturbing.” Jerry: “It’s kinda awesome, I like it.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “I think I’ll use this picture on my Christmas card this year.” Jerry: Plus, You could have somebody standing right by him singing Tiny Bubbles.” Jimmy: Tiny bubbles, Jerry: on the gentle man Jimmy: “Alright, Louie.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Moving on, here we go.” Jerry: “I think that could be real big.” Jimmy: “Alright.” (The next shot goes to Professor Pommegranite, but with 1 of his henchman peas inflating and deflating.) Jimmy: “Oh this is when-I realized 1 thing.” Jerry: “What’s that, Jimmy?” Jimmy: “You see-you see that little pea in the background? he’s inflating, look at that, he’s getting bigger through the entire shot.” Jerry: “Wow, Jimmy, you’re right!” Jimmy: “Yeah, right, he’s kinda hopping and speaking and growing at the exact same time.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “What was he eating and drinking?” Jerry: “Well, we've had some of those inflatable peas for extras, 'cause we never had the budget for some real extras. Jimmy: “Yeah, right.” Jerry:” I guess we forgot to turn off the air conditioning, right?” Jimmy: “That's right, yes.” Jerry: “Whoa!” Jimmy: “He’s got that little balloon like helium balloon machine that’s right behind him.” Jerry: “Yeah?” Jimmy: “I think he’s experiencing, but you can’t really see it”. Jerry: “It’s a good thing the director yelled out 'CUT!' right before he blew up. Jimmy: “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” Jerry: “Wow,, that would’ve been-that would’ve terrified the young kids.” Jimmy: “It would’ve.” Jerry: “Blown pea all over the place.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Just like split pea soup.” Jerry: “That would've been very-” Jimmy: “Split pea soup.” Jerry: “That’s right, split pea soup.” Jimmy: “Alright, we’re gonna redo that 1 again.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Alright, next shot coming right up. Jerry: “I think so.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Next shot coming right up, here we go.” (The next shot goes back to the theater scene, but with Palmy being stuck to the camera.) Jimmy: “Oh, yeah.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “5 or 7 B.” Jerry: “This looks-” Jimmy/Jerry: “Oh! Whoa!” Jerry: “Wait 1 single minute, what happened here?” Jimmy: “It looks like Palmy got stuck to the movie camera.” Jerry: “Wow, are you doing the compositing on this, Louie? 'cause this is very sloppy.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “I’m taking no offense to that matter.” Jerry: “Wow.” Jimmy: “This is kind of like that Will Ferrell trick that he does, you know, where he has the Statue of Liberty in the background and he closes the curtain.” Jerry: “Yeah?” Jimmy: “But then the entire platform moves around just like an entire audience wave.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “I think he looks like a weatherman, the way they move the picture around him.” Jimmy: “Yeah, right.” Jerry: “You know, they always say that Palmy likes to stay on top of things.” Jimmy: Yes, yes, it’s true. Jerry: “He's still very organized.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “I think it looks like he’s hogging the camera.” Jerryh: “I thought this was just a metaphor.” Jimmy: “Yes, yes.” Jerry: “I guess it wasn’t.” Jimmy: “Alright, let's uh, do that 1 over again.” Jerry: “Next!” (The final shot goes to the finale segment, but with crazy glitches) Jimmy: “Next!” Jerry: “I don't think they'll go for that 1.” Jerry: “Ooh.......” Jimmy: “Oh, what's this?” Jerry: “Oh, oh, oh, hey, oh wow!” Jimmy: “Uh oh, blinking.” Jerry: “Oh, oh.” Jimmy: “Blinking.” Jerry: “Wow, that’s some kind of crazy disco routine.” Jimmy: I remember this....... Jerry: “Ooh, ah!” Jimmy: “I remember that shot.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Let me run this 1 again, I'll back it up.” Jimmy: “That really tickles.” Jerry: “Back it up and play it again, that's a fun and exciting 1 there.” Jerry: “Whoa, whoa, ha!” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Whoops, wrong 1, here we go.” Jerry: “Louie, what are you doing?” Jimmy: “Yeah, right, look at that, what is that?” Jerry: “Wow!” Jimmy: “Yeah right, that's just flickering on and off.” Jerry: “You know, I think the young kids would really go for that, 'cause they like-it's kind of MTV, kind of, fast cut-” Jimmy: “Yeah right, this was a musical number....” Jerry: “Highly syncopated.” Jimmy: “Yeah right, that could work.” Jerry: “You know 'cause young kids those days, if you ever watched like even a French Toast Crunch cereal commercial these days-” Jimmy: “Uh huh.” Jerry: “They all look crazy just like that.” Jimmy: “Yeah right.” Jerry: “Everything’s flashing, and changing, this could really be big.” Jimmy: “That-well, alright, so we've got-we've got 1 good shot, possibly 2, um, I think that’s the end, it looks like uh, that’s the final shot, right, Louie?” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Yes, that’s all the tape I have today this afternoon.” Jimmy: “Alright.” Jerry: “That's all we’ve got today this afternoon? well, it was a pretty good day ‘cause yesterday, you know, we never had any of the good shots.” Jimmy: “We never had any of the good shots.” Jimmy: “In fact, we never had any of the good shots for about 1 single month.” Bob: “Yeah right.” Jerry: “And we’ve got a real good 1 today this afternoon.” Jimmy: “We need to get this show on the road.” Jimmy: “Well, thanks for joining all of us, kids, at our uh dailies, our digital dailies session.” Jerry: “Do you ever wonder why it takes you know, like, 13 years to make a movie, you can see now that the hit through misratio?” Jimmy: “Yes.” Jerry: “It’s not a good idea.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Alright, that’s all for today this afternoon.” Jimmy: “Alright, that’s it, everybody.” Jimmy: “Alright, we’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.” Jerry: “Alright.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “Alright, we'll be seeing you, the exact same time, the exact same channel.” Jerry: “Can I have another honey glaze donut?” Jimmy: “Yeah right, of course.” Buzz-Saw Louie: “But not the jelly type, that 1 is mine.” Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales